Actions Leave Stronger Lasting Impressions With Others
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie learn this after some bullies get their due from two Senseis who dislike bullies. :)


**Okay, so I fairly recently got the Skylanders Imaginators game and this story sparked from the game. :)**

 **Skylanders Imaginators belongs to Activision. Jamie and Dinoknight belong to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel and Ice Shot.**

* * *

 **Actions Leave Stronger Lasting Impressions With Others**

A bright light landed outside the Academy and slowly faded away to reveal Rachel and Jamie, the Tech Portal Master and the Water/Magic Portal Master respectively. "Wow!" Jamie said in amazement, looking around at his surroundings. "The ride here is always fun and this place never gets boring."

"I second that," Rachel said with a smile before seeing an Imaginator come up to them and she gasped happily. "Ice Shot!"

"Rachel!" He greeted happily as she hugged him. Ice Shot was a robot with armor the colors of the Empire of Ice, ears like Magna Charge's magnetic horns, a silver lion's head for head gear, and a magenta bow in his hands while a sparkly aura surrounded him. Jamie had met him before and also greeted the Tech Bowslinger Imaginator happily. Ice Shot then joined the cousins as they began walking around the Academy and down the paths leading to the other areas.

Jamie then grew thoughtful, something Rachel noticed and glanced at her cousin curiously, seeing him pull a fire creation crystal out of his pocket before looking at her. "I've been thinking about creating an Imaginator too," he admitted. "Could…Could you help me out with that?"

"Of course," Rachel instantly agreed.

Ice Shot began leading the way to near the Cradle Of Creation. "Strength, courage, and justice!" He said when they arrived. A portal very much like the Swap Force portal lay on a pedestal and Rachel gestured for Jamie to place the creation crystal on the portal.

A holographic vid-screen appeared in front of them. "These constellations each form the ten battle classes," Rachel explained. "What battle class do you want your Imaginator to be?"

Jamie browsed the constellations and after a moment, chose the Knight constellation. A sparkly form appeared along with several options. The boy turned to his cousin, who gestured to the options. "This is where you chose the appearance, personality, catchphrase, aura, weapon, powers, color theme, and name for your Knight Imaginator," she said.

Rachel and Ice Shot watched as Jamie looked over the options carefully and selected a T-Rex head that had eyes with pupils for his Imaginator, an armored red body, muscular arms and legs that were also armored, and a T-Rex tail.

Selecting the personality option next, Jamie listened to the different sounding voices before selecting a medieval knight's voice and selected it to be a deep voice. He then decided that his Imaginator was to be very brave and courageous, very rarely getting scared, and wouldn't like violence, but would know when it was time to fight and would do so if he felt there was no other choice.

Ice Shot nodded approvingly. "I like this new Imaginator," he said.

"So do I," said Rachel.

Grateful for their encouragement, Jamie selected a catchphrase next and then chose an electric aura to surround his new Imaginator.

Next was a weapon and he chose a fire sword that was similar to Ignitor's. Jamie then activated the Powers' option and decided that his Imaginator's sword was to have the ability to shoot a beam of fire as well as small fireballs at enemies. Another attack was swinging his tail and biting bad guys. Along with that, Jamie selected a Soul Gem move that would allow his Imaginator to stab his sword into the ground and cause fire to shoot up everywhere from underground.

For colors, Jamie decided to keep the new Imaginator's body red and gave him blue armor and then moved on to the final option, which was to select a name.

"Dinoknight," he said instantly, typing it in and pressing the 'Done' button before pressing the 'Play' button.

The area lit up brightly around them as Dinoknight landed in front of them. "You're gonna be dino-SORE!" He exclaimed, expertly swinging his sword.

Jamie straightened up proudly and turned to Rachel and Ice Shot, who were both grinning. "Awesome job, Jamie!" Rachel said.

Ice Shot shook Dinoknight's hand. "Welcome, friend," he said kindly.

"Thank ye, new friend," Dinoknight said gratefully and turned to Rachel, bowing politely to her. Rachel curtsied in return, but before anyone could say anything else, a group of people came up to them and the cousins instantly recognized them and silently groaned.

The group was a bunch of bullies that were constantly picking on them, no matter how many times the cousins' Skylander partners had dealt with them.

One of them looked at Dinoknight and scoffed. "Man, what a dull Imaginator," he said.

"Yeah, what a total waste of a creation crystal," said another.

"And a sword? That's a totally useless weapon," said a third bully.

Jamie didn't like how they were saying those things and was feeling hurt as he decided he was going to show these bullies that his Imaginator wasn't dull, but before he opened his mouth to retort back at the bullies, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he glanced over at Rachel, seeing her shake her head. Seeing she was silently telling him it wasn't worth getting into a fight with the bullies, he nodded in agreement, following Rachel and Ice Shot while Dinoknight followed behind him, leaving the bullies staring at them as they walked away.

And they weren't the only ones that were watching the two cousins and their Imaginators. Ambush, the Life Knight Sensei, was hiding nearby and watching them too.

* * *

 _Later on that day…_

"So, who's your favorite Sensei?" Jamie asked Rachel curiously.

"Ro-Bow," she said. "He's the Tech Bowslinger Sensei."

She then smiled. "Which Sensei do you like?" She asked.

"Crash Bandicoot," Jamie said instantly.

Rachel laughed in amusement. "Of course you do," she said in a teasing, but good-natured tone of voice. Her cousin was a long-time fan and good friends with Crash.

"Yeah," Jamie said with a smile.

"Yeah?" His older cousin asked, egging him on.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" She asked again, playfully poking Jamie's sides, making him giggle and tickle her sides in retaliation, making her laugh before jumping back and running while he gave chase. But their playful game was interrupted when they heard someone cry out and Rachel instantly recognized it to be Ice Shot crying out. "It's Ice Shot! Something's wrong!" She said to Jamie before sprinting rapidly to where her Imaginator was with Jamie following her.

They saw the group of bullies had come back and done some damage to the cousins' Imaginators and they raced to their sides. "Dinoknight!" Jamie exclaimed in worry as he saw his Imaginator was in a lot of pain and his health level was really low. Ice Shot was in the same boat, so to speak, as Rachel examined his injuries and her face fell.

"Your Imaginators don't belong here," said the lead bully.

"Yeah, they're so weak," said the second bully.

As the bullies kept taunting them, the two cousins looked at each other and slowly took deep breaths to clear their minds as it was taking everything in them to not punch the bullies and Rachel gently scooped Ice Shot in her arms. Jamie did the same with Dinoknight and the two headed straight for the Academy to get their Imaginators to Mags.

Mags sadly shook her head when she saw the injured Skylanders and went to work on helping them recover. "Don't worry, you two," she said reassuringly to the cousins. "They'll be recovered by tomorrow."

Jamie looked earnestly at the inventor. "Can we stay here with them, Mags?" He asked.

Rachel nodded earnestly too and Mags nodded in agreement, letting the two stay with their Imaginators and in the Academy for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, Mags was right about Ice Shot and Dinoknight being better the next day and the two were eager to train with their Portal Masters, who agreed to help them.

Rachel led the way outside and pulled out a bow from her backpack. She had been working on her archery skills and she and Ice Shot aimed at a nearby tree stump and fired their arrows, hitting the stump accurately.

Jamie pulled out a couple wooden practice swords and handed one to Dinoknight before they began slow sparring, working on blocking maneuvers and and swings.

About half-an-hour into training, Ice Shot saw someone coming closer and recognized the bullies from the day before. Dinoknight sensed them getting closer too and quickly grabbed his fire sword. Jamie saw why the two were on alert. "Aw, man," he groaned.

Rachel let out an exasperated groan too. "I hate to say it, but we might need our Portal Master power," she said.

The boy nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but I really hope we don't have to use our powers," he said.

The older girl couldn't agree more as they stood ready with their Imaginators standing in front of them, ready to defend them, but before the head bully could even begin taunting them, a line of bamboo suddenly sprung up between the bullies and the cousins and the two Imaginators, surprising them all.

Out of the bamboo came Ambush and Crash Bandicoot and they didn't look happy. Crash immediately went over to check on his friends and Ambush faced the bullies.

"By the power of Sky-Chi!"

The bullies instantly cowered, knowing that Ambush's Sky-Chi was very powerful, but before they could run, Ambush attacked, landing his attacks near the bullies, but not hitting them. His incredible speed with his Sky-Chi attack scared the bullies and they went to run, only to be stopped by a line of TNT that were ready to explode.

They turned to Ambush, who was giving them a stern look. "Being Portal Masters doesn't mean you can pick on others," he said. "Bullying is against the code of being a Sensei's student."

He called up another bamboo forest around them and they cowered again as they looked at him fearfully. "If I or any of the other Senseis see you bullying this boy and girl, or any other Portal Master, again, we will speak with Master Eon and ask him to strip you of your titles as Portal Masters," he said sternly.

That threat made the group of bullies instantly back off and scream as some of the TNT behind them exploded, but then seeing openings in the wall of explosives, they quickly ran.

The two Life Senseis then turned to the two humans and the Imaginators behind them. Rachel's eyes widened. "Master Ambush," she said in surprise, recognizing him from when she watched him at a demonstration at the Academy once. She now politely bowed. "Thank you for helping us."

Jamie followed his cousin's lead and bowed politely too. "Yes, thank you," he said sincerely. "Um, I mean absolutely no offense, but why would you help us, sir?"

Ambush knew the boy was only curious and he stood before them. "I've heard a lot about you from Crash," he said, a smile in his voice. "And I grew curious about the two Portal Masters who were cousins, but acted more like brother and sister."

Rachel blinked and looked at Crash questioningly and he nodded with a smile, very gently punching her shoulder in a friendly manner, making her smile.

Ambush chuckled a little, which drew their attention back to him. "I was watching you two yesterday," he said. "I saw how you both walked away from the bullies after Dinoknight was created and when those same bullies came back and hurt your Imaginators, you two again walked away, choosing the higher road both times."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy walking away the second time," Rachel admitted. "I was really furious that those bullies harmed Ice Shot."

"I felt the same way too when they hurt Dinoknight," Jamie admitted. "I wanted to punch them so badly."

Ambush nodded in understanding. "But you both chose to keep your anger in check and take care of your Imaginators," he said. "I was very impressed by your actions and I would like you both to be my students, along with your Imaginators."

Rachel and Jamie felt their jaws drop in surprise and were too stunned to say anything at first as Ice Shot went up to Ambush. "That is a kind offer, Master," he said politely. "But…I'm afraid I'm not of the Knight class, sir. I'm unable to be your student."

"Says who?" Ambush asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Crash nodded and spoke in his gibberish language and Aku-Aku appeared a moment later. "Crash said that while we have a specific class that we are, we are Senseis and are willing to train others who are interested in learning from us," he translated for them.

The cousins were stunned once more and turned to Ambush. "Thank you, sir," Jamie said. "We'd be honored to be your students."

"Yes, thank you," Rachel said, also accepting the offer.

Dinoknight and Ice Shot bowed to Ambush in respect. "We would be honored too to learn from you, Master," Dinoknight said.

Ice Shot nodded. "Yes, we would," he said.

Ambush chuckled and glanced over at Crash for a moment. "Crash Bandicoot will be training you four as well," he said, a smile in his voice again.

Jamie perked up at that. "You mean it?" He asked hopefully.

The Life Knight Sensei nodded and saw the other three's faces light up too before gently clearing his throat. "It's time for lessons," he said gently.

"Awesome!" Rachel said enthusiastically as she, Jamie, Ice Shot, and Dinoknight all raced for the Life Sensei Temple, making Ambush and Crash chuckle as they followed after their four new students.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
